Eric Renegade
Eric Adam Matravers (born April 6, 1984)is a professional wrestler currently competing for Ultimate Pro Wrestling. This is the first company he has worked for under written contract. Prior to signing his contract with UPW, Eric trained under Chris Hero and took on the last name of Renegade when he met up with tag team partner Chase Radical. Early Life Eric was born and raised in Cleveland, Ohio where he attended North Royalton High School. Throughout his years in the public school system, Eric was active in sports the school did not sponsor such as Motocross and BMX racing. Many attribute this background as influencing his in ring style as he is one of the most high speed, high risk superstars on the circuit today. Aside from that, he lead a normal middle class childhood growing up. He has no secret history, no abusive parents and no drug or alcohol addiction making him one of a select few in the wrestling industry who seemingly were raised in a normal, functional household. Training under Chris Hero After graduating high school Eric truly became interested in the wrestling industry. He was in search of a greater adrenaline rush than what he was being offered on the motocross circuit. He attended a ROH show in Cleveland, Ohio where he met Chris Hero. One night later Hero witnessed first hand the raw potential of Eric as Matrevers competed at a local Cleveland All Pro Wrestling show. From this point Hero took Matravers under his wing and began developing him into the superstar that he is today. Independant Wrestling While training underneath Chris Hero, Eric found himself constantly competing against people who were far more skilled at the time than he was. He wrestled in matches against guys like CM Punk, Roderick Strong, Nigel McGuinness, El Generico, Jushin Liger, KENTA, AJ Styles and Frankie Kazarian (now known as Kaz). Obviously these were all what would be called dark matches and designed to hone his abilities and push him to greater heights. It was during his tour of the United States that he met current tag team partner, Chase Radical, at an IWA Midwest show. The Creation of RnR Feeding off of the backstage chemistry between Radical and Matravers (now Renegade), the Ring of Honor booking team gave the two young superstars a chance to compete against Chris Hero and a tag team partner of Hero's choosing. Deciding there was no better time to begin competing under an alias, Eric Matravers assumed the name of Eric Renegade and out sprouted one of the most highly touted, up and coming tag teams of the modern era, RnR. Ultimate Pro Wrestling Eric Renegade debuted alongside tag partner Chase Radical on August 16th, 2008. Their playful style and over the top cockiness where it concerns the beautiful starlets of the UPW roster has already garnered them a cultish following in the company. Sensing the money and ratings the two would likely pull in, UPW management booked the team against two of the most feared women in the business for their debut match. AJ Caine and Kenna Willis, also known as Illegally Blonde. Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:American Wrestlers